Baseball Caps and Yoyos
by fictionadict24
Summary: This takes place after Ex Dues Mechina, hope you like it. My take on some missed details. Sam and Jack of course!
1. Chapter 1

Agent Barrett had been at the SGC for a little over an hour now and the curiosity was killing him. _Who was she dating?_

He normally didn't care about something like this. But he had been watching Sam Carter from afar from quite some time now. He knew about Shannihan, he had even done a background check on him. He was ok, a bit of a woos.

But who was this new guy. He was completely under the radar. Finally, after the briefing he pulled Dr. Jackson aside. He was one of her teammates, he should know.

"Hey Dr. Jackson, you have a minute"

"Sure Agent Barrett, what can I do for you" he replied.

Tentatively he asked, "I know this is a bit unorthodox to ask you this, but by any chance do you know who Colonial Carter is dating?"

Daniel had known that Agent Barrett was interested in Sam. He caught him staring at her several times. "Is she dating someone?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Come on Dr. Jackson, you've been her teammate for how many years, you must know. My curiosity is killing me. What is he another cop or something?"

"Well, no" said Danielle rather slowly "he's not a cop."

"So you do know!" exclaimed Barrett.

"Listen," said Daniel "they want to keep this private." Daniel paused for a moment then added. "I wouldn't waist your time if I were you. This guy's got Shannihan beat by a wide mile. And if he's as smart as I hope he is he will take the opportunity he's been given and run with it."

"Oh" said Barrett. "So you know this guy?"

"Oh yah" said Daniel "about 9 years now." With that Danielle, made an excuse that he needed to get to his lab and left the room. He knew by saying what he did that Barrett would probably figure it out. He just didn't want to stick around so that he could drag some more details out of him. He knew if he was caught responsible for letting the "secret" out Sam would have his head on a platter.

On the way out of the compound Barrett stopped by Sam's lab to say goodbye. He found her on the phone. She looked up, put up a finger to say to wait a minute for her to get off and continued with her conversation.

"Yes, I got it" she said to her caller as she picked up a FedEx package on her desk. "You want me to open it now!"…… "Ok, Ok, hold on a minute"… Sam opened the box to reveal a tattered Air Force issue baseball cap and a yoyo; she couldn't help but smile. "Don't you think this would make things a bit obvious?" she giggled into the phone. "I walk up the ramp with this on and I might as well be wearing a banner. You know how the rumor mill in this place works."…… "Oh, so that is what you had in mind."….. "What happened to the let's keep it quiet plan."….. "Wait a minute did Daniel say anything to you?" ….. "Teal'c!"….. "I know, I know. Well, listen I have someone in my lab."….. "Yah, I am too. I'll call you tonight when I get off duty."…. "Me, too, bye."

Sam then turned back to Agent Barrett and blushed. "I am sorry that took so long. Are you heading out?"

"Yah" he replied "Was that him?"

Sam blushed even more. "Yep, that was him" she said as she absentmindedly picked up the hat and fiddled with the rim.

"He's a very lucky man" said Barrett with a grin as he reached over and gave Sam a very polite kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, I think we both are pretty lucky" she said as she placed the hat back on the desk next to the yoyo.

As Agent Barrett turned to leave he added with a smile. "If this guy knows what's best for him, and I think he does… well, just in case, I'll be around."

"Goodbye Agent Barrett" she said with a wave and turned back to her desk to pick up her yoyo and cap and headed out to visit Daniel and Teal'c.

O O O

She found them both in Daniel's lab.

"So do you two report every man that flirts with me or just the one's you catch in the act."

"Hey listen we were just talking and it just sort of slipped out" tried Daniel.

"What Daniel Jackson is trying to say" stated Teal'c "is that we have been watching you both for years and it is in our best interest to help ensure the success of your relationship."

"Well, thank you for your brotherly concern but I am a big girl now and I think I can handle myself.

"Hey listen," said Daniel "no one is more supportive of your relationship that Teal'c and I. Hell, Hammond and Thor are probably even doing cartwheels as we speak.

"Yes," added Teal'c stoically "O'Neill's secretary, LouiseMontgomery, has even inquired if there was any way we could convince you to marry so that you could keep him on his best behavior more often."

With that Sam looked strangely at Teal'c.

"LouiseMontgomery" continued Teal'c "seems to think that O'Neill's good behavior seems to correlate with each of your visits to the Pentagon. She says he's much less grumpy when you are around."

"I agree" said Daniel flatly.

Sam just looked at him.

"Well I do!" he insisted. "You have to admit Sam. Ever since you two…" Sam now looked very sternly at him. Daniel continued "Well ever since you two started … dating… let's say. Jack has been much more pleasant to be around."

"Yes," agreed Teal'c "It is quite obvious that you two should enter into a formal union."

"Don't you think Jack and I should have a say in this!" she exclaimed.

"See even hearing you call him Jack sounds much better" said Daniel. "Do you think we would need to start calling her Colonel O'Neill?" he asked Teal'c.

Teal'c just raised his eyebrow as if to concur.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST HOLD ON JUST ONE MINUTE!" she yelled.

"What is all of this yelling about?" interrupted Jack.

"Jack!" said Daniel.

"General O'Neill" said Teal'c

"Sir" said Sam. At this Jack grimaced "now that just sounds odd" he added as he reached over and pulled her over to him to giver her a light kiss.

"What are you doing here? Hey, didn't I just talk to you in D.C" asked Sam.

"Ah, you talked to me on my cell phone. You never actually asked where I was located."

"Hey, nice of you to drop by" said Daniel.

"Well I was in the neighborhood. Having a jet at my disposal has some advantages" said Jack.

Sam gave him a "look."

"Yes, I do actually have a reason for being here" he said. "I have to meet with General Landry regarding this Baal thing. This whole clone thing has me a bit concerned. It was bad enough with one of them around."

Suddenly over the com, "Colonel Carter please report to the control room. Colonel Carter please report to the control room."

"Duty calls" she said with a sigh. "Hey how about team night?" asked Sam.

"How about we meet for drinks about 1800" said Jack giving Daniel and Teal'c a look.

"Sure" said Daniel while Teal'c just gave his obligatory nod.

After Sam left the room Jack turned to his former teammates and said "you do know you two will be getting lost after dinner right"

"I thought as much" said Daniel. "Indeed" added Teal'c.

"Sweet" said Jack. "I have this whole post dinner thing planned."

Daniel and Teal'c both looked at Jack wondering if it was going to be a "special" post dinner thing with any shiny gifts involved."

Jack could almost read their thoughts. "NO" he said with a smirk. "Give me some time guys. We have to work up to that one. We've just been dating for a few months now."

Both men just looked at Jack as if to remind him of the 8 years he spent working side by side with Sam.

"My god you guys are pushy. What have you been having secret meetings with my secretary or something?"

O O O

By 1800 all four were seated at O'Malley's in a booth in the back corner near the pool tables. Daniel and Teal'c on one side and Jack with is arm around Sam on the other.

They were laughing and reminiscing about the "old days" bringing up each others most embarrassing moments. Enjoying their dinners and of course each being beaten by Sam at pool.

Suddenly Daniel added "You know I'll have to say it is nice to see you two like this."

"Like what?" said Jack and Sam at the same time.

"Like this," said Daniel "happy, truly happy."

Sam and Jack just looked at each other and smiled. "Yasureyoubetcha" said Jack as he tightened his arms around Sam.

"The way my secretary talks I am "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" depending on where Sam is located in the universe."

"And she's never seen you before your first cup of coffee" laughed Sam.

"Yes, but I will have to say that woman can make a mean pie" said Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

_Suddenly Daniel added "You know I'll have to say it is nice to see you two like this."_

"_Like what?" said Jack and Sam at the same time._

"_Like this," said Daniel "happy, truly happy."_

_Sam and Jack just looked at each other and smiled. "Yasureyoubetcha" said Jack as he tightened his arms around Sam._

"_The way my secretary talks I am "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" depending on where Sam is located in the universe."_

"_And she's never seen you before your first cup of coffee" laughed Sam. _

"_Yes, but I will have to say that woman can make a mean pie" said Jack._

O O O

"So, Jack," added Daniel "Do you actually have work to do or was this just an excuse to visit us, and by us I mean Sam."

"Yes, smartass," said Jack "I do actually have a meeting with Landry tomorrow. And you may not believe it but I did actually want to see you and T as well."

Daniel and Teal'c just looked at Jack.

"Really!" he insisted.

"Well" said Jack "speaking of you two, don't you and T have plans to go to a movie or something?"

"Yes we do O'Neill" said Teal'c "the multiplex is showing a film I am quite interested in."

Jack and Sam both looked at Daniel.

"The Dukes of Hazard" said Daniel "Teal'c has a thing for Jessica Simpson."

"Who doesn't," smirked Jack, who then got a playful shot in the ribs from Sam.

"She is quite pleasing to look upon" said Teal'c with a devilish grin.

"Ow,…Go have fun big guy" said Jack as he patted his large friend on the shoulder. "Go look upon Miss Simpson to your hearts content."

"You're not trying to get rid of them are you?" asked Sam.

"Me, what would make you say that?" asked Jack trying to look innocent.

"No reason" she said with a grin.

She was actually looking forward to a little "alone" time with Jack anyway. She was still trying to get used to this long distance relationship thing. Strange how with Pete it didn't bother her as much, she hadn't minded the time they'd spent apart. She had her work and her best friends on base, not to mention that Jack was still at the SGC then. Go figure.

O O O

Jack settled their tab and helped Sam on with her coat.

"So what do you have planned anyway?" she asked.

"Me, plans, I don't have anything special in mind. Do you?" he teased.

"You have something up your sleeve" she insisted.

"Do not" he said with a grin looking over to her as he pulled out of the parking garage.

They drove for about 10 minutes and Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"Where are we going" she pouted, she was getting restless. Genius or not, she still knew how to pout to get her own way.

"Ah, now wouldn't you like to know" he said with an evil laugh. He loved getting one up on her. Her life was too analytical. He was good for her. She needed some chaos in her personal life, at least the fun kind.

"Ok, we are getting close. Here put this on" he said as he handed her a black sleeping mask.

"You have got to be kidding!" she said as she slipped the mask on, she might as well play along. "This had better be good, or you owe me big time. I'll make you come with me to that Astrophysics Symposium in Phoenix with not a fishing hole for miles!

"This is going to be great, don't you worry. And I already told you that I would go with you to Phoenix. I'm bringing my game boy."

Suddenly Sam felt thetruck come to a stop. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Like I would tell" he teased.

Jack got out of the car and opened her door. Sam heard him get something out of the trunk then he gently took her by the hand and led her down a gravel pathway to a patch of grass.

"Are you throwing me off of a cliff or something?" she asked with a giggle.

"No giggling Colonial," he said as he guided her to sit on the blanket he had just spread out.

As he took the blindfold off of her Sam rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. As she refocused she saw that they were in a field sitting on a blanket under an incredibly starry sky. She turned to see Jack opening a picnic basket to get out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Jack, you old romantic you," she said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, watch the old comment."

She just looked at him and smiled as she accepted her glass of wine. "This is real nice."

"Good" he said "it was either this or Chuckey Cheese, I'm glad I chose the right one."

She just looked at him and smiled as she situated herself to lean against his knees. "You mean we could be playing video games right now, damn."

"I am definitely rubbing off on you the wrong way," he said as he clinked his wine glass with hers.

"So about this Agent Barret thing?" he suddenly asked.

Sam turned around at the mention of Agent Barret and smiled. "Why Jack O'Neill, I never pictured you as the jealous type."

"I'm not jealous, per say, just curious. I mean has he been calling or dropping by, sending you flowers?" Jack mentally put _send Sam a kick ass bunch of flowers _on his to do list.

This was all new to him, even though they had been dating for a little while now (_exactly 2 months, 2 weeks and 4 days.)_ They had both been so busy that seeing each other was sometimes really hard.

They had gotten to know each other on a more personal level over the phone, via email and even text messaging _(that one took him a bit of time to figure out.)_

He now knew, for example, that while off duty she was not really a morning person, she was actually a decent cook when she had the time and that she was a closet romance novel reader. She had been really embarrassed when he found one under her bed while looking for his discarded jeans.

He also found out that she is actually a very emotional person outside of work. She cries at sappy movies and can't resist looking at puppies and kittens at the pet store and wants to takethem all home with her.

His ultimate surprise was her shopping habit. They had gone to the mall once on a whim and were leisurely strolling around until she spotted this foofy woman's store. He almost got whiplash when she stopped short to window-shop. She was looking so intently that he was not surprised when she dragged him inside and pointed him to a little corner where another guy was sitting reluctantly waiting for his wife.

The man just looked at Jack, laughed and said "welcome to death row."

"How long you been in for?" grimaced Jack.

"I never get out of here in less than half and hour and a big chunk of change." He said with a sigh. "I once had to postpone a fishing trip with my friends because it conflicted with the spring line opening. Take my advice. Never let her come in here alone. I learned that one the hard way."

Forty-five minutes later Jack watched in shock as Sam whipped out her credit card to pay for a leather satchel like bag. He had never seen anyone spend that much on a purse before. Holy Hannah!

He hadn't said a thing but she must have noticed the look of shock on his face. Her only response was simply "_When you live in BDU's and save the planet for a living it is healthy to have a vise to fall back upon. Shopping is my release and handbags are my thing. Don't knock what you don't understand."_

With that she scooped up her $300.00 handbag and walked over to the Auntie Anne's Pretzel vendor to get a snack. Jack made a mental note never to question her shopping habits. She was way too defensive about it. He then remembered Cassietelling him that Pete had thrown a fit about one of her splurges and he and Sam had a big fight.

Jack's next realization was _Cool, now he didn't have to explain his giant plasma TV sitting in his small DC apartment_. That was his thing. By God if he couldn't get to a game, he damn well better be able to count themissing teeth of the goalie from his recliner.

Sam broke him out of his tangent. "Earth to Jack, did you hear anything I just said?"

He just looked at her and smiled, as to say _Of course I did_.

He then pulled her to lay down next to him so that they could both look up at the stars together.

O O O O

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Sam was starting to get antsy.

She and Jack were having the time of their lives. Nothing could be better, well maybe if they lived in the same zip code, but things were great for what they were. Sam couldn't be happier. Jack was funny, kind and romantic as well as the entire list of qualities she had always dreamed he would posses. They fit together perfectly, especially in the bedroom. Her only question was.

When was the other shoe going to drop?

Sam was just not used to this. Her life was just too chaotic for such normalcy. At the present time no one was hovering over earth waiting to annihilate it, the Goauld were all but defeated and her love life was perfect. Part of her wanted to stand up and sing to the heavens with gratitude the other part wanted to stand up and scream to the heavens to just get it over with and drop the naqueda bomb they were probably hanging over her head.

"UGH!" She yelled as she slammed the cover down on her laptop. Just as she did so…

UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION! UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION! Came blaring over the intercom.

"FINALLY!" she yelled over the noise. It actually brought a sort of demented smile to her face. She knew it was too good to last.

Impending disaster she could handle, complete happiness was scaring her to death.


End file.
